


USWNT and the Chocolate Factory

by jamesli_alex13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesli_alex13/pseuds/jamesli_alex13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the summer of 2016 and the USWNT has just won the Olympic Gold Medal in Women’s Soccer. To celebrate this big victory, ten members of the USWNT have a special day with Willy Wonka and his newly refurbished Chocolate Factory. Everything seems to go well at first, but there are always twists and turns in the factory that could send the USWNT members on a wild adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Golden Olympic Day

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give this a try, knowing that I am an avid USWNT fan. Hope you all enjoy!

     One hot summer day in Chicago, the USWNT are playing in the 2016 Women’s Olympic Football Championship against the German women’s national team, and Alex Morgan has just scored what could be game winner after Carli Lloyd tied the game 1-1 in the 80th minute during regulation. Alex Morgan scored in the 119th minute, and we are currently in stoppage time.

     “Looks like the USWNT are going gold for the fifth time in a row,” started Julie Foudy, former USWNT player and current color commentator for the team, “and have successfully completed what no team has done before: win the Olympic Football Championship after taking the FIFA Women’s World Cup Trophy the previous year.”  
      We all stood up and cheered as we heard, “Full time. USWNT wins the 2016 Women’s Football Olympic Championship 2-1 against Germany, and they are now five time Gold Medalists in Olympic history!” Everyone is excited, including Carli Lloyd, team captain and 2015 Player of the Year.  
      Carli Lloyd called a big team huddle: “I am so proud of everyone of you, great team effort! Now let’s get the party started! Let’s hear it one more time, USWNT on 3!”  
      “1, 2, 3... USWNT!” screamed everyone in unison. Alex Morgan also got her share of the excitement.  
      “We just have the best fans in the world... we would not be here without all that came to support us!” screamed Alex Morgan, very excited.  
      “What a way to address the crowd, Alex Morgan!” screamed Tobin Heath from behind. She proceeded to give Alex Morgan a big hug.

     The USWNT proceeded to go to their locker rooms to change out of their soccer gear and wore comfortable pants and flats. Meanwhile, Coach Jill Ellis came out and gave high fives to each member of the USWNT. The champagne turned the black flats into gold flats, and each USWNT member came out of their locker rooms with shiny gold flats just in time for the medal ceremony.

     After the medal ceremony concluded, Coach Jill Ellis treated every member of the USWNT to a special dinner at Joe’s Seafood, Prime Steak & Stone Crab, an upscale restaurant close to the Olympic stadium.  
     “I am so honored to coach this team to another well-deserved gold medal”, the Coach exclaimed to the Chicagoan crowds at nearby tables, who are willing to share the USWNT victory. “We could not have done this without all of you; thanks for all of the support!”  
      Someone close to Kelley O’Hara told her that she was watching the waning minutes of the gold-medal match.  
      “Hey, it was such an honor to watch you all win Olympic gold!” screamed the observer.  
      “Thank you so much!” replied Kelley O’Hara with a smile. “We are so glad that we could share this victory with our best fans.”  
      So much that the restaurant crowds did the wave as the USWNT left the restaurant after they finished dinner. Two fans screamed at Alex Morgan,  
      “Hey, great job! Can I take a photo with you?”  
      Alex Morgan blushed back to the fans, but unfortunately was already heading for the exit.


	2. The Chocolate Factory Invitation

            The USWNT stayed up all night, still trying to have their major accomplishment sink in. Five roommate pairs stayed up researching how they were going to celebrate this gold-medal victory.

            “This is perfect!” screamed Morgan Brian, when she read about Willy Wonka having a grand reopening of his Chocolate Factory.

            “Let me see it, Moe!” shouted Megan Klingenberg, taking the newspaper from Morgan Brian.

            Kling read the description below the headlines:

            “Congratulations to the USWNT for winning the 2016 Olympic Gold Medal! You all can send five of your members, plus five supporting members, for a special date with me, Willy Wonka, in my newly refurbished Chocolate Factory! I will see you as soon as the Olympics officially comes to a close!”

            “Whoa! We should definitely do this!” Meghan Klingenberg addressed the rest of the group. “Who wants to come with me?”

            Morgan Brian was the first one to respond. “Of course, Kling! I would accompany you to the Chocolate Factory!”

            Alex Morgan added, “I want to go with my love, Tobin Heath!”

            Tobin Heath replied, “Sorry Alex, but for once I want to go with my PSG partner, Lindsey Horan.”

            Alex Morgan wept some tears at first, but then she cajoled her long-time best friend.

            “That’s okay, Tobs!” she reassured Tobin Heath. “I will just go with my Bachelor partner Kelley O’Hara. However, will you promise me that we remain good friends while we’re there?”

            “Definitely, my Lex!” exclaimed Tobin Heath. “You will always be my true love, and Lindsey Horan will always be our lovely daughter.”

            Lindsey Horan blushed at Tobin’s comment. She exclaimed, “I am so honored to have two gorgeous parents looking after me! Thank you for all the support you two gave me this past six months!”

            “We are proud to introduce you all to Krashlyn!” screamed Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris in unison. “Fear it!”

            Carli Lloyd then stared at Hope Solo for a few moments, then exclaimed,

            “Well that leaves you and me, Hope!”

            “I would not have it any other way, lovely Carli!” replied Hope Solo with a cheer. “We are the true golden gals, and we can rule Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory together!”

            “Not so fast!” replied Alex Morgan. “Not when I have everyone else’s support!”

            After the USWNT celebrated a grand closing ceremony of the 2016 Summer Olympic Games in Chicago, they had a great night’s sleep in the Olympic Village for the final time. All the memories from the 2016 Summer Olympics will of course be cherished forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will officially set the stage and delve into the core of the journey. Thus, stay tuned for some fun!


	3. Getting Ready

            When it was time to leave Chicago and the Olympic Village until the next Summer Olympics, Coach Jill Ellis addressed the USWNT.

            “Great job, team!” started the Coach. “We wouldn’t be here if any one of us didn’t do their part. Enjoy your time off, since our next training camp will be in two weeks back home in the USWNT Soccer Bowl!”

            Suddenly, we all heard a big thud.

            “A glass elevator!” someone from the crowd screamed.

            “Looks like that is our elevator to go to Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory!” screamed Morgan Brian, who was ready to get things going.

            “Hey Coach!” exclaimed Carli Lloyd. “Ten of us just got an invitation to see Willy Wonka at his Chocolate Factory, and we are running late!”

            “Stay safe and happy travels, Carli!” replied the Coach. “Hope you all come back in one piece; we need you to lead the training camp!”

            Carli Lloyd and her fellow USWNT members stormed out the Olympic Village and hurried to the glass elevator just before it was ready to depart. Willy Wonka was there to great them.

            “Hello, my Champions of Soccer!” greeted Willy Wonka. “I am Willy Wonka, proud owner of my newly refurbished Chocolate Factory!”

            “Nice to meet you, Sir Willy Wonka!” replied Carli Lloyd. “I am Carli Lloyd, proud captain of three time World Cup champions and five time Olympic gold medalists, the USWNT!”

            “Good stuff,” joked Willy Wonka. “You didn’t have to be so rushed. I knew you would come, and I was kind enough to wait for your timely arrivals.”

            “Thank you so much!” replied Carli Lloyd. “We thought we missed you but I’m glad you waited for us. We were all trying to get ready ASAP so we don’t miss each other.”

            “That’s okay!” chuckled Willy Wonka. The factory owner later addressed the entire group, “Good morning everyone! You all are about to have the best time in your lives, since you gals are the first ten people to get an all-purpose tour of my newly designed Chocolate Factory!

            When we are all ready to go, Willy Wonka started the glass elevator, and the USWNT are headed to the Chocolate Factory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ten USWNT members are about to begin their adventure with Willy Wonka. Will they have a fun time there, or will things begin to go wrong? Stay tuned, since the best is yet to come.


	4. Wonkadventurous Ride

                “Oh I can see the gorgeous Chicago skyline!” screamed Morgan Brian as the glass elevator, named the Wonkavator, flew above the sky.

                “Chicago?” pondered Willy Wonka. “I don’t know much about Chicago, ma’am. What’s Chicago?”

                “It is a very famous American city, Sir!” replied Morgan Brian. She later excitingly exclaimed, “Nice to meet you Sir, I am Morgan Brian, and my teammates and I just won the Olympic gold medal in women’s soccer! By the way, you can just call me Moe.”

                “Nice to meet you too, Moe!” replied Willy Wonka. “Forget about Chicago, since you are headed to somewhere better than Chicago.”

                “Where?” asked Morgan Brian, who was getting impatient.

                “It’s a surprise, Moe!” replied Willy Wonka, rather hastily. “I don’t want to spoil it right now!”

                Alex Morgan could not believe the sky, which began shooting golden fireworks around the horizon.

                “Whoa! This reminds me of all the gold confetti that showered on us at the medal ceremony!” screamed Alex Morgan with excitement.

                “Of course, my Lex!” blushed Tobin Heath in response. “I am so glad that we were able to win the Olympics together!”

                “And here we are, Tobs!” replied Alex Morgan, with a kiss. “Celebrating our eight-year anniversary at this magical place!”

                “Aww... sweet Talex!” blushed Lindsey Horan from behind. “Thank you for all your support; I could not have done this without you! And of course, my lovely Moe!”

                Morgan Brian blushed at Lindsey Horan as the Chicago skyline began to change into a horizon full of chocolate, indicating that the glass elevator is about to approach the destination that would change the lives of the USWNT forever.

                “My Champions of Soccer,” started Willy Wonka. “We are beginning our final descent to the Chocolate Factory. Please hold on, as the Wonkavator is about to land.”

                “Aww, Carli!” screamed Hope Solo, who hugged her. “This is going to be a true golden adventure, and I cannot wait!”

                “Me neither, Hope!” blushed Carli Lloyd in response. “We totally deserve a big break from three tedious months of soccer!”

                Lindsey Horan cuddled next to Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath, while Morgan Brian hugged Meghan Klingenberg. Kelley O’Hara stood beside Krashlyn, while Hope Solo and Carli Lloyd stood between Willy Wonka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will highlight the fun times that the USWNT will have at Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. However, what can go wrong, may just well go wrong. Will the USWNT get to have their fun day as planned, or will they be sent on a wild adventure?


	5. A Warm Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 officially describes the many relationships among the USWNT, as each member makes their formal introduction to Willy Wonka, the factory owner.

     “People!” exclaimed Willy Wonka, upon landing the Wonkavator near the core of the Chocolate Factory. “Make sure that you stay with your loved one, since we are in for a romantic treat.”

  
     The USWNT left the Wonkavator, followed Willy Wonka to the tunnel entrance, and began walking towards the core of the Chocolate Factory, which is located on the other side of the tunnel.

  
     “Welcome everyone!” started Willy Wonka. “We are here at the tunnel leading to the Land of Chocolate, where I promise will bring back all memories of your Olympic victory! First off, why don’t we introduce ourselves and establish friendly relationships?”

  
     Morgan Brian quickly got things started.

  
     “Hello! I’m Morgan Brian, center midfielder for the USWNT. My favorite color is pink, and I love the number 14. Over here is my mother, Meghan Klingenberg. We have been living together since I was born, and we love having macaroon dates with each other.”

  
     Kling added, “Hey, Meghan Klingenberg here! You can call me Kling. I am so glad I have Moe with me today, in fact, Moe has been my sweet little daughter since the day I gave birth to her. I hope Moe can win the grand prize today.”

  
     “Nice to hear that, Kling!” exclaimed Willy Wonka. “Who is next?”

  
     Alex Morgan first blew a kiss at the crowd, and then addressed the crowd cheerfully.

  
     “Hey! I’m Alex Morgan!” she exclaimed. “First off, I want to show my warm support for everyone that cheered me on at the Olympics. I wouldn’t be here without any of you. My top three favorites are pink petals, the number 13, and of course soccer. I brought my Bachelor friend Kelley O’Hara with me today; you are still my true friend, Tobs!”

  
     Tobin Heath blushed at Alex Morgan, who continued, “and she would like to express her loving support for me as I try to win an award as prestigious as a Golden Ball.”

  
     “You brought up about the Golden Ball, Alex,” started Willy Wonka. “What is a Golden Ball?”

  
     “The Golden Ball is award to the best player in the tournament, very similar to an MVP,” replied Alex Morgan. She later exclaimed, “I am proud to win the Golden Ball at the Summer Olympics!”

  
     “Can I see it?” asked Willy Wonka. “I just want to make sure.”

  
     “Sorry,” replied Alex Morgan. “I don’t have it with me; it is currently with our Coach.”

  
     “I see,” replied Willy Wonka. Willy later addressed the crowd, “Before we continue with our introductions, why don’t I reveal what today’s grand prize will be?”

  
     “Sure!” screamed everyone in unison.

  
     Willy Wonka proceed to detail what the group is competing for.

  
     “The grand prize is a golden trophy, just like the Golden Ball Alex Morgan described to me. Instead of a big soccer ball, it will feature a giant piece of candy with three lollipops on top. Anyone that makes it to the end of our tour, in one piece, will claim the trophy. If I have to give out a trophy to each of you, it is my very pleasure.”

  
     “That seams like a very great prize to win!” screamed Lindsey Horan, who later introduced herself to the crowd. “Everyone, my name is Lindsey Horan, one of the newest members of the USWNT and very proud to admit this fact. Blue and pink are my favorite colors and... I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22! I really hope I can win this trophy and add it to my collection of game balls.” 

     Just coming off her 22nd birthday, Lindsey Horan knew she had to sing that famous line from Taylor Swift's "22", which also happens to be her current soccer jersey number. Tobin Heath gave her a thumbs up, and supported her.

  
     “Lindsey Horan is capable of winning this trophy,” added Tobin Heath. “Alex Morgan and I are proud to be a married couple for almost eight years, and we are so glad to have our beautiful daughter Lindsey with us. We will be supporting her regardless of the situation, and I, Tobin Heath, can proudly say that I will accompany Lindsey on this journey.”

  
     “I hope for the best to everyone, Tobin,” chuckled Willy Wonka. “Has everyone been able to introduce themselves yet? I cannot wait to show you the best of my newly designed chocolate factory, and I was going to wait until we all got a chance to introduce ourselves.”

  
     “We are saving the best for last,” exclaimed Hope Solo and Carli Lloyd.

  
     “So I guess it is our turn,” started Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger in unison.

  
     “I am Ashlyn Harris,” began Ashlyn.

  
     “And I am Ali Krieger,” finished Ali.

  
     “And we are Krashlyn!” exclaimed Ashlyn and Ali together. “We have been married for a while now; in fact, we are excited to celebrate our fifth anniversary here at Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory!”

  
     “Nice to hear that!” replied Willy Wonka. “Congrats on five years living together!”

  
     Carli Lloyd wanted to make things sweet and short, acknowledging the fact that the rest of the crowd, especially Morgan Brain, cannot wait another second to enter the chocolate factory.

  
     “To make things sweet and short, I am proud to be Carli Lloyd, captain of the USWNT. I am also the proud significant other to our number one goalkeeper, Hope Solo, who will be accompany me throughout the Chocolate Factory.”

  
     “And we are the Golden Gals!” screamed Hope Solo, not afraid to interrupt. (Carli Lloyd doesn’t care if Hope Solo interrupted her, by the way.) “We are here to prove that we are truly the Golden Gals, and we shall become joint monarchs of Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory!”

  
     “I like that attitude, Hope Solo!” chuckled Willy Wonka. “But you will have to earn it! There are at least four other USWNT members that want to steal the title from you!”

  
     “I do well under pressure, Willy Wonka!” blushed Hope Solo in response. “I am not afraid to compete for anything, whether it is a World Cup trophy, an Olympic gold medal, or a Golden Glove!”

  
     Willy Wonka blushed at Hope Solo’s comment, and exclaimed, “So now that we are all set, let’s go!”

  
     The USWNT followed Willy Wonka to the end of the tunnel, and Willy Wonka opened the magical door that signaled the beginning of the chocolate factory tour. A beautiful land of chocolate dazzled everyone’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 essentially finishes setting the scene. The next few chapters will describe the adventure that the USWNT will have inside the factory, and I cannot wait to share you the details. Please leave kudos and feel free to make constructive / encouraging comments! :)


	6. A Chocolate Paradise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to wish you all a cheerful and loving Easter holiday. (The stars have risen!)  
> Fittingly, this chapter is all about love, friends, and a very special Easter treat, chocolate! So I hope you enjoy your Easter weekend with the USWNT and their fun day at Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

           “Whoa! It looks like a soccer field!” screamed Morgan Brian, bewildered at what she saw.

            “That’s right, Moe!” replied Willy Wonka. “I wanted to make my new chocolate factory tailored to you gals, knowing that you enjoy something related with soccer.”

            Morgan Brian made a panoramic view of the Land of Chocolate with her eyes, standing in awe at the gorgeous colors around the factory. Lindsey Horan, who was behind her, looked on, and soothed in the chocolate factory’s gorgeous atmosphere. Trying to hold onto her excitement, Morgan Brian continued to soak in the factory’s many features when Willy Wonka began describing the chocolate factory.

           “If you take a look, this bridge that you are standing on right now directly leads to the core of my Chocolate Factory,” started the factory owner.

            Leading the USWNT towards the rear end of the bridge, Willy Wonka further detailed the place:

            “We have came to the core. Below the bridge that you are standing right now is a strawberry-colored chocolate river that branches around the perimeter. All flowing chocolate meets right here at the core, a circular pond right in front of the magical waterfall that keeps the river flowing.”

            “So the factory is bordered by a flowing river, right?” asked Morgan Brian.

            “That is correct, Moe,” replied Willy Wonka. “In fact, the chocolate first pumps through the waterfall and upon dripping into the river, the chocolate flows along the river. What is special about this river is that there are two pathways for the chocolate: half of the chocolate flows to the left, and the other half flows to the right. The chocolate then circle around the perimeter of the factory, and meet underneath the bridge we just crossed earlier. From there, the chocolate flows into the core, where a set of pipes take the chocolate and send it to other parts of the factory.”

            “Thank you for your thorough description, Sir Wonka!” exclaimed Morgan Brian. “That is why I wanted to take a tour of your chocolate factory so I can learn about chocolate!”

            “It is always a pleasure to share with you good information about chocolate; who does not like chocolate?” replied Willy Wonka.

            “I can definitely share this information with my friends one day!” screamed Morgan Brian. “Hey USWNT! We should try to stage a soccer game around here! I miss soccer already!”

            “We don’t have a soccer ball,” replied Carli Lloyd. “Moe, I’m sorry, but we will have to wait until we return to the USWNT Soccer Bowl to play more soccer.”

            Willy Wonka addressed Morgan Brian.

            “Hey Moe, you deserve a break from soccer! You are a world champion and you deserve to have all the chocolate soccer balls you want! Have fun!”

            Lindsey Horan spotted Morgan Brian, who stretched her legs near a patch of soccer-ball shaped flowers located on the west end of the factory. Morgan Brian stared at her shiny pink flats, and later blew a kiss at Lindsey Horan.

            “Hey there, my Bean!" chanted Lindsey Horan, who hugged Morgan Brian in response. “How are you enjoying this lovely day here at the Chocolate Factory? Does it meet your expectations?”

            “Definitely, Lindsey!” blushed Morgan Brian in response. “It was I who came up with this plan, and I am enjoying every moment of it!”

            “I am so glad you are enjoying it, Moe!” chanted Lindsey Horan with a wink. “Best friends sure love to spend time together in wonderful worlds like Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory!”

            Morgan Brian hugged Lindsey Horan, and gave her a huge smile.

            “Of course, Linds!” blushed Morgan Brian in response. She later announced to the soccer patches, “True friends for almost three years, Linds and Bean cherish the sweetest, loving times in a chocolate paradise.”

            Morgan Brian rested her legs on the grass, and stared at the gorgeous sky above her. Lindsey Horan accompanied her: she sat next to Morgan Brian, with her shiny blue flats perched close to Morgan Brian’s pink flats, and started listening to the soothing sounds from the waterfall.

            “Just look at the lovely pink chocolate stars glowing in the sky!” screamed Morgan Brian. “They are as beautiful as lovely goddesses!”

            Lindsey Horan, who blushed at Moe’s comment cheerfully, laid back to catch a glimpse of the stars.

            “They sure are, my Bean!” chanted Lindsey Horan. “The stars are so beautiful, just like you! I am so glad to have a beautiful friend named Morgan Brian!”

            “I am so glad to have a lovely friend named Lindsey Horan!” blushed Morgan Brian in response.

            Lindsey Horan and Morgan Brian were definitely not the only ones having a magical time in the chocolate factory. On the east end of the factory, Alex Morgan, her significant other Tobin Heath, and Kelley O’Hara danced around a ring of blue and pink soccer ball bushes and cherished their sweet times together.

            “Never in my heart-felt dreams can I imagine such a beautiful place!” screamed Alex Morgan, who twirled around in her beautiful pink shirt, blue pants, and pink flats. “What a glamorous way to celebrate a big Olympic victory!”

            Tobin Heath heard her significant other’s lovely remark, and immediately blushed at her in response. She later grabbed her hand, sat next to her, and gave her a warm kiss to the cheek.

            “Aww... never in my life would we be able to spend a honeymoon here at the Chocolate Factory!” blushed Tobin Heath.

            “I’d say it is more like an eight-year anniversary, Tobs!” responded Alex Morgan with a wink. “You have always been here for me, and we cannot believe we are enjoying our eighth year together here at Willy Wonka’s chocolate factory!”

            Alex Morgan rested her beautiful legs on the soccer patches, and cheerfully made circles in the air with her lovely pink shoes. Tobin Heath perched her red flats close to Alex Morgan’s pink flats, and showed her true support for her significant other. Kelley O’Hara spotted Talex, and shot a warm smile to the couple.

            “I am so proud of you too, Lex and Tobs!” exclaimed Kelley O’Hara, “I kinda miss my true love Heather O’Reilly; I am so sad she wasn’t able to come today. But I’m so glad I have you two in my life; you gals are such a loving couple for the ages!”

             Kelley O’Hara sat facing opposite of Talex, with her legs pierced between Alex Morgan’s right leg and Tobin Heath’s left leg. Like a tri-color tie-dye, Kelley O’Hara’s  blue flats embellished the red and pink flats worn by Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan, respectively.  She later blushed at Tobin Heath, then smiled at Alex Morgan.

            “Alex, I am cheering you on!” chanted Kelley O’Hara. “You are the favorite to win the Golden Ball, since everyone supported you at the Olympics!”

             Alex Morgan blushed at Kelley O’Hara in response. She then kissed Tobin Heath eight times to signal their eight years living together, with all the loving memories they have shared with each other.

             Near the southwest corner close to the bridge, Hope Solo and Carli Lloyd discussed their plans about training camp while Ashlyn Harris swooned over Ali Krieger.

            “Aww... Ashlyn!” blushed Ali Krieger. “I cannot believe we are spending our five-year anniversary right here in the lovely Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory!”

            “Me neither, Ali!” responded Ashlyn Harris with a lovely smile. “What a stellar way to celebrate a great five years and many more!”

             “I am so glad for you two!” blushed Hope Solo. “Carli Lloyd and I thoroughly discussed our plans when we get back home: we discussed about how to get ready for our upcoming Victory Tour games, what is next for our team, and most importantly, how are we going to celebrate our loving relationships we promoted during our adventure here at Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory!”

             Carli Lloyd quickly added, “It is going to be a sweet surprise, Krashlyn!”

             The two goalkeepers, the captain of the USWNT, and the “Warrior” formed a diamond shape on the grass: Hope Solo rested her green flats towards the core of the bridge, and Carli Lloyd perched her pink flats on top of Hope Solo’s flats. To complete the diamond, Ali Krieger rested perpendicularly to Carli Lloyd, with her head near Carli’s head and her red “Krashlyn” flats tipping towards the entrance. Ashlyn Harris rested her pink “Krashlyn” flats on top of Krieger’s red flats, and completed the diamond by cuddling her head close to Hope Solo’s head. The foursome raised their arms in the air, and reached out to the stars, thanking them for their sparkling support during the 2016 Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy Chapter 6, which is supposed to be the happiest chapter of this story (so far). Who knows what will happen next? 
> 
> May you all have a happy Easter, and that the bunnies give you sweet chocolate!


	7. A Chocolate River Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Easter weekend plucking eggs from the grass and enjoying chocolate bunnies. The USWNT surely did too, right here in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. But something appears to go wrong...

            The USWNT had a great time around the Land of Chocolate that they did not want to leave. Suddenly, Morgan Brian began to feel bored and wanted to go back to playing soccer. Moments later, Meghan Klingenberg went to check on her daughter.

            “Moe, what’s wrong?” exclaimed Meghan Klingenberg. “You were having a great time with Lindsey Horan just a moment ago!”

             Morgan Brian tried to contain her soccer cravings, but she could not resist the urge to return to soccer.

            “I just miss playing soccer and I want to play, Mother Kling!” screamed Morgan Brian, frustrated. “I totally wished I brought a soccer ball with me; we could have played a full soccer game right here at the Chocolate Factory!”

            “I can play soccer with you if I can find one,” joked Meghan Klingenberg. “But you should enjoy this one-in-a-lifetime opportunity and make the most out of this day with Willy Wonka!”

            “I know!” screamed Morgan Brian. “But I am getting bored: I have spend enough time with Lindsey and I just want to play soccer!”

            Morgan Brian began searching all around the chocolate factory, hoping to find a good soccer ball from the patches. She looked everywhere, including where she and Lindsey Horan cherished their time in the chocolate factory. Finally, after Morgan Brian searched for over thirty minutes, she uprooted a soccer ball near the northwest corner close to the bridge.

            “Anyone want to play soccer with me?” asked Morgan Brian. “I found a soccer ball, and I am ready to play!”

            Everyone who heard her continued swooning over their loved ones, and thus were not in the mood to play soccer inside the Chocolate Factory. Morgan Brian asked the flowers, the bushes, and all possible dwellings inside the factory, but still had no luck. When she got no answer, Morgan Brian continued playing soccer all by herself, until she finally began to sweat and couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Phew! That was such a workout!” mumbled Morgan Brian. “Now I want to lie in the chocolate river and take a hot yet soothing bath.”

            Morgan Brian proceeded to the area where the bridge closely meets the core of the river, glanced at the river, and exclaimed, “Oh, the perfect place for a little rest after a full day of soccer!”

            Morgan Brian took off her shoes and placed her lovely toes into the river. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

            “Hey, Moe!” screamed Willy Wonka. “The river is unsafe for swimming or bathing!”

            Morgan Brian mumbled, “But I cannot take my feet out of this lovely pink river of chocolate! I need a break from soccer!”

           Morgan Brian later dove into the river, and felt relieved from the pink waters. Everything was calm, until suddenly, the flowing chocolate sped up, driving Morgan Brian closer and closer to the chocolate pond at the core of the river.

            “Help! I’m stuck in a river full of chocolate! Get me out of here!” screamed Morgan Brian, as she attempted to swim away from the chocolate pond. Suddenly, the pipes swooped down, and drastically changed the flow of the pink chocolate. The river of chocolate slowly dragged Morgan Brian closer to the pipes.

            “Hellllllllllllp!!!!” screamed Morgan Brian. “The force from the chocolate river is overpowering me and I cannot escape!! Help!!!!!!!”

            Lindsey Horan tried to wave at Morgan Brian, but she failed. She later hanged her head down when she saw Morgan Brian get dangerously close to the center of the pipes.

            “I cannot watch this...” mumbled Lindsey Horan. She later screamed, “Morgan Brian! Wait for me! Hello? Morgan Brian?”

            “Uh.......... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!” screamed Morgan Brian, right before the pipes closed in on her, with the central pipe grabbing her head like a claw crane holding tightly to a big toy prize. Lindsey Horan dropped to the floor and shed blue tears onto the soccer patches around her, knowing that her best friend became the first tragedy of Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory.

            Moments later, the largest of the pipes engulfed Morgan Brian, and forcefully shot her upwards, leaving Moe stuck inside the pipes. Morgan Brian’s body nearly went into the Fudge Room, where the pink chocolate gets processed into toffee swirls.

            “Willy Wonka, that is my daughter Morgan Brian up there!” screamed a bitter Meghan Klingenberg. “How are we supposed to get her out of those pipes? I don’t want my daughter to turn into pink chocolate!”

            “Neither do I, Kling!” replied Willy Wonka. “My pink chocolate swirls will taste nasty if Morgan Brian’s blood got mixed in with the chocolate. That is what Oompa Loompas are for. They are here to make sure that nothing bad happens to the chocolate we make.”

           Willy Wonka called up his Oompa Loompas. “Hello, Red Oompa Loompas! Urgent! Take this stick, pull Morgan Brian out of those pipes, and drop her on the Fudge Room Floor. Then go to the Fudge Room, and get Morgan Brian out of there!”

            Meghan Klingenberg followed the Oompa Loompas in an attempt to search for Morgan Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have just witnessed our first tragedy in the Chcolate Factory. Keep the kudos and comments coming: they warm my heart. Feel free to also leave your response to the following question:  
> How many USWNT members will make it to the end of the tour?


	8. An Enchanting Boat Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! No joke, but it's time for the next chapter of the fanwork!  
> Hope you all enjoy the ride!
> 
> Keep the kudos and comments coming!

            Willy Wonka surprised the rest of the USWNT as soon as the Oompa Loompas whisked Meghan Klingenberg away: The USWNT get to take a boat ride through the waterfall! Everyone got excited about the boat ride, except for one, who continued sobbing.

            “Aww... I’m so sorry that Morgan Brian will miss this lovely ride!” mumbled Lindsey Horan, still bitter about losing her best friend. “Why does my Bean get to be the first tragedy at the Chocolate Factory?”

            “Don’t worry about Moe,” reassured Tobin Heath, to her daughter. “You still have Lex and I accompanying you on this tour!”

            Lindsey Horan blushed at Tobin Heath while Willy Wonka discussed about the boat ride.

            “People!” started Willy Wonka. “We are continuing our Chocolate Factory tour with an enchanting boat ride! We will cross through the waterfall, and go through a tunnel where you will can watch glittering candy-shaped lights. Enjoy the ride, since the next stop of our tour awaits us.”

            A large wave of Light Blue Oompa Loompas rowed a dragon-shaped boat through the waterfall and docked it near the central pond. When everyone settled down, Willy Wonka began loading up the boat. Kelley O’Hara sat in the third row on the right, along with Krashlyn. Lindsey Horan joined her parental friends, Talex, in the middle row: Horan on the left, Tobin Heath in the middle, and Alex Morgan on the right. Hope Solo and Carli Lloyd sat in the front row with Willy Wonka to their left.

            “Oompa Loompas, let’s start the ride!” screamed Willy Wonka.

            The dragon boat made a U-turn and sped through the chocolate waterfall to limit the amount of chocolate that splashed onto the boat. Past the waterfall, strings of colorful lights dazzled the USWNT, who could not soak in this lovely atmosphere.

            “Whoa!” screamed Lindsey Horan, to Tobin Heath. “Look at all of these colored lights! I totally wished Morgan Brian is here to witness this!”

            “I feel bad for her, Lindsey!” replied Tobin Heath. “She assisted me on the fifth and most important goal in the 2015 FIFA Women’s World Cup Championship, and we will never forget this moment together.”

            “She is now my best friend for almost three years, and we have started thinking about marriage proposals!” exclaimed Lindsey Horan.

            “I am so glad to hear that!” blushed Tobin Heath in response, while Lindsey Horan continued admiring the colorful lights.

            Alex Morgan adored the blue and pink waves of light, and then blew a kiss.

            “Tobs, these lights remind me of aurora borealis, and it represents love, beauty, and glamour!” exclaimed Alex Morgan.

            “Oh, my Lex!” blushed Tobin Heath in response. “You warm my heart: you made my soul dance swiftly like blue butterflies!”

            “And you make my heart flow like pink ribbons every day!” responded Alex Morgan with a kiss.

             Krashlyn showed love for each other throughout the boat ride as well, knowing that their five-year anniversary could not be spent at a better place than this lovely boat ride. Hope Solo waved at the dwellings, while Carli Lloyd chatted with Willy Wonka about the history of the factory. Everyone seemed to enjoy the ride, but unfortunately, the ride had to stop somewhere.

             “Hello, everyone!” screamed Willy Wonka. “I hope you all enjoyed the ride. It was very fun when it lasted, no?”

              The USWNT raised their hands in unison. Lindsey Horan made sure she got one last glimpse of the colored light before the boat docked at the destination.

              “We have arrived at our next stop on the tour, and you will get to see the science behind my chocolate factory!” exclaimed Willy Wonka.

               The boat ride made one more u turn, and screeched upon docking at the port. Carli Lloyd led the USWNT off the boat one by one, and Willy Wonka led the USWNT to the Invention Room.


	9. An Invention Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the boat ride. The USWNT sure did, and now they are about to witness a big invention. But will this invention benefit the USWNT?
> 
> Warning: I don't want to give away the result of this invention, but there may be some graphical violence in this chapter. So read at your own risk :)

             Fresh off the boat ride, the USWNT got ready to continue the tour. When everyone settled down, Willy Wonka began describing the Invention Room.

            “So many kinds of candy can be made, whether is gum, truffles, lollipops, you name it!” chuckled Willy Wonka. “And we keep inventing new shapes and styles every day.”

            The USWNT imagined how every invention machine worked, and stood in awe trying to figure out how each machine made certain types of chocolate. Everyone wanted to touch the machines, but Willy Wonka did not want anyone to mess with them. Moments later, Lindsey Horan got interested in one of the invention machines and asked Willy Wonka what is intriguing about the machine.

            “What is this powerful machine?” pondered Lindsey Horan.

            “Oh, it’s just a machine that makes a variety of candy, especially bubble gum!” screamed Willy Wonka, cheerfully.

            “Cool!” chanted Lindsey Horan. “I like trying new things, whether it is one the soccer field or off the pitch.”

            “That’s great, Lindsey!” blushed Willy Wonka. “Let me surprise you with something.”

            Lindsey Horan could not contain her excitement. She became elated about trying something no one has ever done before. When everyone is ready, Willy Wonka pushed a magical button near the side of the “Bubble Gum Machine”, and the machine spit out a piece of gum for everyone, including Lindsey Horan, to see. Shaped like a soccer ball, this piece of gum shined in blue and silver, and dazzled Lindsey Horan’s eyes.

            “We have a special treat for somebody eager to try something new. You are one of the first ones to try my special “Blueberry Soccer” piece of gum!”

“Well I like everything blue since it is my favorite color,” chanted Lindsey Horan. “What is special about this gum?”

            “Ever had a time where you are so into soccer that you forgot to eat before the game?” asked Willy Wonka. “Then all you gotta do is chew on this “Blueberry Soccer” gum: it provides a meal in itself: a cereal bar, a turkey sandwich, and a slice of blueberry pie just for a little treat! Just try it! You will enjoy it!”

            “Well I guess this is the perfect treat after a very big soccer game!” screamed Lindsey Horan, excitingly. She later plucked the piece of gum from Willy Wonka and started chewing on it.

            “Oh I love this piece of gum!” exclaimed Lindsey Horan. “I might need to buy a few when I leave the factory!”

            “Save some for me and Tobin!” screamed Alex Morgan. “We may be interested in this too! Especially in emergency situations, because then we can each have a piece of gum and be ready for the game in minutes!”

            “I will buy as many as I can afford!” screamed Lindsey Horan, excitingly. “Enough for the entire USWNT!”

            However, something fishy happened when the gum’s flavor transitioned into the blueberry pie. Lindsey Horan started noticing something very strange: her healthy body began growing sideways and transforming into the title character of Wreck-it Ralph.

            “Looks like I’m gaining weight!” shouted Lindsey Horan. “I have never been this fat in my life!”

            But it only got worse. Lindsey Horan gradually began to swell up to twice her size, her body turning blue in the process. Towards the end of the transition, Lindsey Horan’s body was almost the size of a blue supergiant.

            “I cannot stand all of this food!” screamed Lindsey Horan. “I think I might throw up anytime now! Someone help me!”

            When her body couldn’t handle it anymore, Lindsey Horan felt sick to her stomach. She tried to cough and vomit, but in the end, it did not work.

            “Huh... Huh... Huh....... Haaaaaaaaaaaaa...........!” started Lindsey Horan, screaming her lungs out in an attempt to purge out the food. Suddenly, a big burst uprooted Lindsey Horan from the ground, and her arms and legs separated from her body.

            “Oh no!” screamed Alex Morgan. “I cannot watch this...”

            We all heard a faint scream from Lindsey Horan, followed by a big “BANG!”

            Lindsey Horan’s body began to separate, her arms and legs detaching from the body and her shoes falling off her feet. A big supernova explosion followed, and Lindsey Horan released swarms of blueberries that scattered all over the Invention Room. The force from the supernova crushed the blueberries, leaving large patches of blue powder on Lindsey Horan’s remaining body parts: her arms, legs, and blue flats. Alex Morgan, who could not bear the pains of losing her lovely daughter, produced trails of pink tears around Lindsey Horan’s remains.

            “Lindsey! Are you still there?” screamed Alex Morgan. “Hello? Lindsey Horan?”

            When she did not get a response, Alex Morgan began feeling frustrated. She stared at the body parts, which returned to their normal size and shape, and realized that her lovely daughter is gone. Alex Morgan whimpered louder when she scrutinized the body parts and found out that they belonged to Lindsey Horan.

            “Would you like to cry on my shoulders, Lex?” offered Tobin Heath, to her significant other.

            Alex Morgan placed her head onto Tobin Heath’s shoulders while the Oompa Loompas started investigating all of the blueberry dust particles over Lindsey Horan’s body parts.

            “Sure, Tobs!” started Alex Morgan, still bitter about losing Lindsey Horan. “But there goes our lovely daughter Lindsey! She had such great potential and we really  wanted to win this just for her!”

            “Me too, my Lex!” replied Tobin Heath. She stared at Lindsey Horan’s remains and pleaded to Willy Wonka.

            “So what do you plan on doing with these arms, legs and shoes?” asked Tobin Heath.

            “You will find out right now,” replied Willy Wonka. “Black Oompa Loompas, hear ye! Take these arms, legs, and shoes into the Chocolate Fusion room, build a human body with some fresh blueberries, and reassemble Lindsey Horan!”

            The Oompa Loompas escorted Tobin Heath and Lindsey Horan’s remains into the Chocolate Fusion room, where large pieces of chocolate are assembled. Alex Morgan almost wanted to hang her head on one of the invention machines, but she left the Invention Room when Willy Wonka signaled her to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the kudos and comments coming! Hope you are enjoying the story!


	10. A Squirrel Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy USWNT Game Day everyone! To celebrate, we are continuing the USWNT's adventure with Willy Wonka. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep the kudos and comments coming.

          Behind the last row of invention machines is a squirrel-shaped door that led to the next stop on the tour. When the USWNT finished looking at all the machines in the Invention Room, Willy Wonka led Alex Morgan and the rest of the USWNT to the “Nut Sorting Room”, where squirrels sift out the bad nuts and throw them into the garbage chute in the center of their hut. The factory owner later educated the group about these squirrels.

         “So here we have squirrels helping us make sure that only the best nuts go into our chocolate, especially chocolate bark and praline truffles. My customers demand high-quality chocolate; therefore, we must ensure that no bad nuts enter our chocolate."

         Alex Morgan, who has a plethora of cats, became interested in these squirrels as soon as Willy Wonka finished discussing these squirrels. She could not take her eyes off the squirrels happily dancing around the hut.

         “Kelley! Just look at how cute these squirrels are!” screamed Alex Morgan. “They look so fun to play with!”

         “Aren’t they so cute?” blushed Kelley O’Hara, whose nickname is “The Flying Squirrel”. “They look quite friendly!”

          Alex Morgan pondered about playing with these squirrels, and finally couldn’t resist.

         “Oh this is a perfect way to spend some time relaxing after a big soccer game!” screamed Alex Morgan. “Maybe I can teach them some soccer skills!”

          Alex Morgan dashed into the squirrel hut, hoping that the squirrels notice her. However, once the squirrels saw her, they already knew that the soccer star is not a good nut. The squirrels proceeded with the disposal of Alex Morgan: they surrounded her, grabbed her arms and legs, and started dragging her towards the garbage chute.

         “Help!!!” screamed Alex Morgan. “Someone help me get these squirrels off me; they are torturing me!”

          Kelley O’Hara quickly screamed to the squirrels, “Stop messing around with my Baby Horse, you (expletive) squirrels! And this is coming from a Squirrel herself!”

          A horse could definitely outrun a hoard of squirrels, but today, the squirrels kept clobbering Alex Morgan, pushing her dangerously close to the squirrel hut’s center hole.

         “Don’t you attempt to trash my Alex Morgan!” shouted Kelley O’Hara, bitter at the squirrels. “Stop what your doing right now if you don’t want to get exterminated!”

          The squirrels ignored Kelley O’Hara, and continued bulldozing Alex Morgan onto the funnel-shaped garbage chute. Alex Morgan screamed, “Whuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh.......... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!”

          Kelley O’Hara bitterly watched as Alex Morgan dived head first through the garbage chute. When she saw Alex Morgan’s pink flats disappear into the center hole, O’Hara screamed with utter disgust.

         “Alex! You do not deserve this! Please come back to your lovely Squirrel ASAP!” screamed Kelley O’Hara, defeated. “Hello? Alex Morgan? Squirrel really wants you back now!”

          Like an angry squirrel trying to find food, Kelley O’Hara began roaming wildly around the perimeter of the squirrel hut. She later pleaded to Willy Wonka, “I don’t wanna see my Alex Morgan go through organic decomposition! I want her back right now!”

         “I cannot promise a immediate return, Kelley.” started Willy Wonka. “But we do have Oompa Loompas here at your service. There has never been an official casualty here at my Chocolate Factory, since the Oompa Loompas constantly prevent anyone from losing his or her life here. The Oompa Loompas are not scared of the squirrels, and they know how to retrieve anything that may have went down the chute that were not supposed to be there.”

        “Thank you for your kind service!” replied Kelley O’Hara, still frustrated about losing Alex Morgan to the garbage chute. “I cannot live without my Baby Horse!”

         Willy Wonka nodded to Kelley O’Hara, and then shouted, “Yellow Oompa Loompas, on my mark, trod down the garbage chute and use anything you can to grab Alex Morgan from the incinerator! Go! Hurry! You don’t have that much time!”

         Kelley O’Hara entered the squirrel hut, and the Oompa Loompas agreed to protect her from the squirrels.

        “Do not worry, Alex! Squirrel is here to protect you!” Kelley screamed. “I miss you dearly, but you are always in good hands!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I must say something. I apologize in advance for all Alex Morgan fans. A big Alex Morgan fan myself, I really wanted her to have a great time here at Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Unfortunately, this story line is most appropriate, since Kelley O'Hara sees herself as a squirrel and Alex Morgan loves cats. 
> 
> enjoy the game tonight! i believe that we will win!


	11. A Big TV Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the two friendlies we had against Columbia. I'm sad that Lex and Bean were injured and couldn't play :(. But the good news is that NWSL Season 4 is next weekend (woohoo!)

      The rest of the USWNT joined Willy Wonka, went to the rear end of the squirrel hut, and bridged over to the last stop of the tour, the Wonkavision Room, where high electromagnetic light transfers chocolate around the factory in futuristic speeds. Once everyone settled down, Willy Wonka educated the USWNT on the high-tech transporter located in the center of the room.

      “When a bag of chocolate enters the transporter,” started Willy Wonka, “the electromagnetic waves shrink the bag and the chocolate gets dispersed everywhere around the world. Remember what I discussed about the chocolate river? Most of  the chocolate that is produced there, after the chocolate gets processed in other parts of the factory,  finally makes it right here in the Wonkavision Room , where the transporter allows us to deliver our chocolate to our customers.”

       “So how does this work?” asked Ali Krieger. “Is there a TV involved?”

       “Yes,” replied Willy Wonka. “To an extent, yes. We have a few TV screens connected to this transporter so that we can see where our chocolate is going.”

        Ali Krieger, who cannot contain her excitement to share her news, immediately jumped into the transporter after Willy Wonka finished discussing the many features of the Wonkavision Transporter.

       “See you soon, USWNT!” screamed Ali Krieger, as the transporter began closing in its victim. Ali Krieger then screamed, “Happy Anniversary to you and me, Ashlyn! I love you to death!”

       Unfortunately, today the transporter appeared to have a slight malfunction. When the transporter closed, the electromagnetic waves produced a humongous flash of light that first contracted Ali Krieger to about half her size, and then made her disappear. Good thing that Hope Solo, Carli Lloyd, Willy Wonka, Ashlyn Harris, and everyone around had on protective eyewear, or else someone could have been blinded.

       “So was she able to share our anniversary news?” asked Ashlyn Harris, who began to worry about her significant other’s health and life. “I don’t want to live without her!”

       The electromagnetic waves continued flashing haphazardly, indicating that something was terribly wrong. The TV screens continued to flash black and white, until it suddenly revealed the site of a German battlefield, with a few “World War III” posters in the background.

       Ashlyn Harris later screamed, “Huh! I just spotted Ali Krieger!”

      “You did?” screamed Willy Wonka.

       Ashlyn Harris pointed to the center of the battlefield, where she spotted a tiny human who looked just like her significant other. A line of tanks aimed their guns at the hapless human, and at any point, could fire and burn up the body.

      “Yes!” replied Ashlyn Harris, angrily. “There she is! Right in futuristic Germany, where the Germans are vowing revenge against the USA for defeating them in the gold-medal match in 2016 Olympic Soccer! We gotta get her back before the Germans attempt to blow up Ali Krieger using their soccer-ball torpedoes!”

      “Nothing shall ruin your five-year anniversary!” replied Willy Wonka. “I actually love the name ‘Krashlyn’, how did you get that nickname?”

       Ashlyn Harris screamed, “Krieger and Ashlyn! Get it? Krashlyn!”

       Meanwhile, Willy Wonka screamed, “White Oompa Loompas! Emergency Alert! We are under a war with Germany, and Ali Krieger is in peril! Quickly march to the German battleground, save Ali Krieger, and stretch her back to normal!”

       The Oompa Loompas, ready to fulfill anything their boss ordered them to do, jumped into the Wonkavision Teleporter one by one and attempted to save Ali Krieger from the Germans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have just witnessed the final tragedy of the tour. Will all ten USWNT members make it back home safely? Time will tell.


	12. The End of the Tour

            “So I guess we are down to three,” mumbled Willy Wonka. “and we have finished touring all the rooms of the chocolate factory. It has been a pleasure to spend a day with you!”

            “We have enjoyed it!” replied Carli Lloyd. “Every moment of it. We look forward to come back some day!”

            “Anytime, Carli!” replied Willy Wonka. “Since you made it this far without losing your life, you get to have my Golden Ball!”

            Willy Wonka presented Carli Lloyd a golden trophy similar in shape and design as described by the factory owner at the beginning of the day. Carli Lloyd held it, but did not smile about it at all.

            “Sorry Willy Wonka,” mumbled Carli Lloyd. “I don’t think I deserve this Golden Ball. I wanted to win this for the whole USWNT and not just myself.”

            “Oh, Carli Lloyd!” cajoled Willy Wonka. “You were the only USWNT member that did not get lost in my Chocolate Factory, so you deserve something special. Just take it, it has your name all over it!”

            Carli Lloyd picked the Golden Ball and noticed how heavy it is. It felt so heavy that Lloyd knew that the trophy was for the entire team. Hope Solo helped Carli Lloyd lift the trophy, and screamed, “Yay! We did it! Golden Gals Rule the Chocolate Factory!”

            Carli Lloyd blushed at Hope Solo, but she still believed that she should not be the only one who wins the Golden Ball.

            “Thank you Sir Wonka!” replied Carli Lloyd, bitterly. “But I am not leaving this chocolate factory until you get my fellow USWNT members back.”

            “Oh, of course I haven’t forgot about them!” chuckled Willy Wonka. “Those Oompa Loompas have done everything they can to revive your USWNT members, and I am proud to say that it was a great success.”

            “Thank the stars!” screamed Hope Solo. “We have won the 2016 Olympics as an entire team, and we cannot win future World Cups and Olympic Games unless every single one of us is present.”

            “Hopefully the Oompa Loompas saved my Ali Krieger!” screamed Ashlyn Harris from behind.

            Willy Wonka addressed the trio, “We are headed to a special room, where the Oompa Loompas have a surprise waiting for you. And Ashlyn, my Oompa Loompas are well-trained and are capable to win any war with their chocolate transforming powers.”

            “We cannot wait!” screamed the Golden Gals in unison.


	13. An Oompa Loompa Rescue, Full of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willy Wonka is making a big promise to the USWNT, who are definitely worthy of high praise. Although their time in the Chocolate Factory is coming to an end, Willy Wonka makes sure that the USWNT get first-class support during the rest of their time here.

             Willy Wonka led Carli Lloyd, Ashlyn Harris, and Hope Solo to a secret portion of his Chocolate Factory: a place where the Oompa Loompas work hard to ensure that the factory is fully functioning, and that nothing is wrong. Today was definitely an exception, since the Oompa Loompas had to revive four USWNT members that experienced tragic moments during the tour.

            “We have just made it to the Oompa Loompa Golden Room, specially named just for you gals,” exclaimed Willy Wonka. “Would you do me a favor and keep this confidential between you and me?”

            “Sure we will!” replied Carli Lloyd.

            “I was just playing with ya, Carli!” replied Willy Wonka. “This portion of my chocolate factory will be closed as soon as you gals leave my factory, since I was only going to do this for you.”

            The two goalkeepers and the USWNT captain first stopped by the Red Room, where the Red Oompa Loompas are giving Morgan Brian a pink chocolate bath. The Reds then cleaned off the pink chocolate, sprayed some pink magic around, and Morgan Brian came back to life.

            “Phew, that was such an adventure!” screamed Morgan Brian. “But I probably don’t wanna do that again!”

            Morgan Brian later exclaimed, “Can we play soccer right now?”

            “We can attempt to play some soccer at the Land of Chocolate,” started Carli Lloyd. The USWNT captain then continued, “But I think it is safe to wait until we get back to the USWNT Soccer Bowl, Moe. Don’t worry, we are going home soon.”

            “That’s fine!” replied Morgan Brian, jokingly. “I’m not even in my soccer clothes since I just took a pink chocolate bath!”

            After drying her off, the Red Oompa Loompas gave Morgan Brian a bright pink dress, since her white jersey and pants both got stained by all the pink chocolate from the river. The Oompa Loompas asked Morgan Brian if she liked her new dress.

           “Oh it is the best pink dress I’ve ever had! This is a perfect souvenir gift!” screamed Morgan Brian.

            Meanwhile, in the room next door, the Black Oompa Loompas finished reassembling a giant, blueberry toffee and set the candy on the table. With some blue-butterfly magic, the giant blueberry candy transformed into a human body. The remaining magic butterflies spiraled around the human body and revealed... Lindsey Horan!

            The newly formed “Lindsey Horan” proved to be the Lindsey Horan that we all know and love: the new center midfielder (centermid) that scored in the final of the 2016 CONCACAF Olympic Qualifiers against Canada. When Morgan Brian saw her, she immediately went to hug her.

            “Lindsey!” screamed Morgan Brian. “Never in my wild dreams would we see each other again after what happened at Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory!”

            “Me too, my Bean!” replied Lindsey Horan, who was now wearing a beautiful blue dress made exclusively from the Oompa Loompas. “I was crying so hard when I saw you go up that pipe! I thought we would be separated forever!”

            “I know, right?” blushed Morgan Brian. “How was the rest of the tour, Linds? I cannot believe I missed it!”

            “You didn’t miss much, Bean!” joked Lindsey Horan in response. “I only got to go on a chocolate boat ride before I blew up into millions of blueberries.”

            Lindsey Horan laughed out loud when she finished, and Morgan Brian hugged her.

            “Oh, lovely!” replied Morgan Brian with a kiss. “I really wished I was on the boat ride as well! Next time we should ride it together!”

            “We sure will, Bean!” blushed Lindsey Horan with a hug. “But I might not risk my life chewing that piece of gum again, haha!”

            Moments later, the Reds presented Morgan Brian her pink flats while the Blacks presented Lindsey Horan her blue flats. The Oompa Loompas have dry cleaned both pairs of flats, added glitter to the shoes, including a sparkling silver trim. The insoles feature a rainbow candy background featuring various colors and candy shapes.

            “Wow, I cannot wait to put them on!” screamed Morgan Brian, when she retrieved her shoes.

            “Me neither!” chuckled Lindsey Horan. “Lovely Bean, would you mind if we exchanged shoes? We can both have one pink shoe and one blue shoe!”

            “Definitely, my Linds!” replied Morgan Brian, kindheartedly. “That is the plan!”

            Morgan Brian and Lindsey Horan swing danced in their new dresses and flats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promise is that all ten members of the USWNT will get home safe. Will Willy Wonka keep his promise?  
> Keep the kudos and comments coming!


	14. Squirrel Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To honor a fantastic and exhilarating NWSL opening weekend, it's time for another chapter of USWNT and the Chocolate Factory!
> 
> In the comments below, please tell me who is your favorite NWSL team. Mine is PTFC, with Alex Morgan's Orlando Pride a very, very, close second! #BAONPDX #JoinThePride

            The USWNT followed Willy Wonka to a different room around this special place around the Chocolate Factory. Here, Yellow Oompa Loompas are moments away from revealing someone who we should all know by now.

           “Yellow Oompa Loompas, on three, open the ‘Golden Squirrel Curtain’ and reveal the lovely gal inside. 1, 2, 3...”

            The Yellow Oompa Loompas opened the curtain, and a swarm of pink squirrel-shaped sparkles flew out. A beautiful gal popped up from the remaining sparkles, and blew kisses to the crowd. Magical butterflies sputtered from her mouth between kisses.

            “It’s Alex Morgan!” screamed Lindsey Horan. “My lovely Alex Morgan!”

            The beautiful gal walked out of the curtain and continued blowing kisses to the rest of the USWNT. She later twirled around, showing off the new shoes that were underneath her dress.

            “Aww...” blushed Alex Morgan. “Lindsey Horan, you are so lovely in that blue dress!”

            “Thank you so much, Alex!” replied Lindsey Horan. “We are so glad you made it safe and sound!”

            Alex Morgan blew a kiss at Lindsey Horan in response, while Alex twirled her beautiful pink dress a few more times. She wore a golden necklace with cute squirrel-shaped pearls, and underneath her pink dress are sparkling blue flats with a rosy pink-petal trim and a golden “13” ornament at the top of the shoes.

            “Nice shoes, Alex!” blushed Lindsey Horan. “Your blue shoes are so gorgeous!”

            “Aww thanks, Lindsey!” replied Alex Morgan with a kiss. “Your blue and pink shoes are better!”

            Lindsey Horan hugged Alex Morgan in response, and Morgan Brian followed with a kiss.

            “Congrats on winning a special golden necklace, Alex!” exclaimed Morgan Brian.

            “Thank you, Moe!” blushed Alex Morgan in response. “It is not the Golden Ball that I expected, but hey! I couldn’t be happier that I was able to return unharmed!”

            Morgan Brian hugged Alex Morgan in response, while Lindsey Horan started searching for Tobin Heath, her PSG partner that accompanied her during the tour.

           “Where is Tobin Heath?” she later exclaimed to Willy Wonka.

           “She and all of your ‘+1s’ are waiting at the Land of Chocolate, where we began our tour today. I promise that all ten of you gals will leave together in harmony.”

           “Aww, thanks for everything!” blushed Lindsey Horan in response. “I enjoyed that piece of gum you gave me earlier today!”

           “It is my pleasure, Lindsey!” replied Willy Wonka. “But next time, I promise it will not cause you to explode.”

          “Oh that’s okay, Sir!” chuckled Lindsey Horan. “I usually don’t get to eat blueberry pie since I’m trying to eat healthy.”

          “Well sometimes you need to treat yourself, Lindsey!” chuckled Willy Wonka. “Whether it is blueberry pie or just fresh blueberries, it is never a bad idea to have something for dessert!”

          “Yeah I know.” mumbled Lindsey Horan. “I am still debating if I should buy some before I leave the factory.”

           “Just take some with you,” replied Willy Wonka. “If you want, I can just put some in the mail.”

          “Oh, thanks!” blushed Lindsey Horan.

           A sudden voice from a different room shocked the USWNT, who were eager to investigate the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS:  
>  At the end of the PTFC vs ORL game, Alex Morgan congratulated her daughter Lindsey Horan on the amazing goal:
> 
> "Lindsey!" screamed Alex Morgan. "I am so proud of you for your first NWSL goal! As a former PTFC soccer player, I know you are going to make a great impact to the best NWSL team, in terms of fan support! You are definitely the toast of PTFC and the sixteen thousand fans that watched the game to wrap up Opening Weekend of the NWSL's fourth season! Once again, Tobin, Allie, and I are so proud of you! #BAONPDX"


	15. A Triumphant Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy NWSL Game Day everyone! Which game are you excited to watch? I'm excited for Pride vs. Dash! (and FCKC vs PTFC)

            One of the White Oompa Loompas signaled Willy Wonka and the USWNT over to the corner room. A container (probably a used box of chocolate) perched on the center tabletop awaits a big surprise. Wrapped in sparkling red, white, and blue foil, the container could not wait to reveal what could be the biggest USWNT victory to date.

            “Looks like the Futuristic War with Germany has ended!” screamed Willy Wonka. “White Oompa Loompas, use your magic to reveal the container’s contents!”

            The White Oompa Loompas sprayed some white magic powder on the container, which immediately stretched long and wide. Suddenly, the container exploded, and Ali Krieger appeared from the remains. Ashlyn Harris could not believe her eyes.

            “Happy Five-Years!” screamed Ashlyn Harris.

            “Ashlyn!” screamed Ali Krieger. “My sweet Ashlyn Harris! Finally we get to celebrate our five-year anniversary together!”

            “Of course!” blushed Ashlyn Harris, who then kissed Ali Krieger five times to represent five-years of true love. “Here’s to five years and counting!”

            The rest of the USWNT members raised their hands and did an imaginative toast to Krashlyn.

            “I am so proud of you two!” blushed Alex Morgan, to Ashlyn Harris. “You and Ali are such a true couple, just like how I am with Tobin!”

            “Thank you Alex!” replied Ashlyn Harris with a kiss. “I cannot wait to see you on the pitch with the Orlando Pride!”

            “Let’s not discuss NWSL soccer, Ashlyn!” joked Ali Krieger. “We used to be together with the Washington Spirit, but it is all about the USWNT right now.”

            “I was just playing with you, Ali!” replied Ashlyn Harris with a wink. “Whether we are on the same NWSL team or not, I will support you no matter what!”

            “You will always have my loving support, Ashlyn!” blushed Ali Krieger. “I’m sorry to see you leave the Spirit, but I will always have you in my heart.”

            “You so made my heart glow!” blushed Ashlyn Harris, who proceeded to kiss Ali Krieger in the cheek.

            “This proves that Krashlyn is really a thing!” whispered Alex Morgan to Moe and Lindsey. “Just like Tobin and I, aka Talex!”

            Lindsey Horan quickly surrendered to Alex Morgan about Talex.

            “Although I might have stolen Tobin Heath from you today, I give my undue support for Talex, my lovely parental friends!” exclaimed Lindsey Horan. “Alex, let me share you something. Morgan Brian and I are thinking about marrying each other very soon!”

            “That is great!” blushed Alex Morgan. “I totally support you too wedding each other!”

            Morgan Brian hugged Lindsey Horan, and gave her a lovely kiss.

           “Hey Lindsey, we are definitely true friends!” exclaimed Morgan Brian, with a cheerful smile. “Best friends for almost three years now!”

           “Three years and counting, my Bean!” blushed Lindsey Horan in response.

            Lindsey Horan later exclaimed to Alex Morgan, “Will you be okay if I marry Morgan Brian?”

           “No problem!” blushed Alex Morgan. “You too are a perfect couple, and I am so proud of you!”

            Lindsey Horan and Morgan Brian shared hugs and kisses, swing danced with each other with love, and showed each other their blue and pink flats.


	16. The Factory Owner’s Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is winding down, but it's not over yet! Seems like the USWNT are in for a sweet surprise.

            When Willy Wonka thanked the Oompa Loompas for reestablishing the USWNT and revived the four near casualties, the factory owner made a huge announcement.

            “I am so glad to have each and everyone of you today! But unfortunately, I am going to have to close a portion of my chocolate factory for repairs, just to make sure anything that went wrong today does not happen again.”

            “At least you can say that we got to get a full tour of your Chocolate Factory!” exclaimed Carli Lloyd. “Hopefully you will never forget us during your life!”

            “I promise that I will never forget any of you all until the day I die,” replied Willy Wonka. “An old, wise chocolate factory owner only remembers his best memories he had with the best people, and you gals are truly one of the special people I will never forget.”

            “Oh, thank you for making us famous!” blushed Carli Lloyd in response. “We love to spread our golden image around the world, and the more support we get, the better the USWNT will be.”

            “That is definitely true, Carli!” blushed Willy Wonka. “I will make sure that the group photo that we took together at the very beginning of the day gets framed and secured in a safe place around my chocolate factory.”

            Willy Wonka later addressed the group,

            “You gals are cordially welcome to return to the Chocolate Factory at any time, but only the Land of Chocolate will be open while the rest of the factory is closed for repairs. In fact, we are headed there right now to meet your ‘+1’s’.”

            The USWNT, who wasn’t ready to part ways with Willy Wonka yet, each hugged the factory owner for hosting a full-packed adventure right in Wonka’s Chocolate Factory. The factory owner surprised the USWNT once more.

            “People!” exclaimed Willy Wonka. “Follow me, since we are going to backtrack all the back to the Land of Chocolate. This means, we are going to revisit all stops of our tour in reverse order!”

            On Willy Wonka’s command, the USWNT bridged back to the Wonkavision Room, where Ali Krieger teleported to futuristic Germany, and later, the Nut Sorting Room. Alex Morgan tried to wave at the squirrels, but she wisely didn’t enter the squirrel hut. Once the USWNT returned to the Invention Room, the Oompa Loompas waited for them.

            “Here’s the surprise, my USWNT!” chanted Willy Wonka. “We are returning to the Land of Chocolate via boat ride: we will follow the chocolate river path through the perimeter and finish our tour right where we started, the center pond of the Land of Chocolate.”

            Morgan Brian jumped cheerfully, knowing that she will be able to experience the best boat ride in her life. Lindsey Horan hugged her when Moe shared the news.

            “Guess what, Linds!” chanted Morgan Brian. “We get to do the boat ride together!”

            “Oh that is so sweet, my Bean!” blushed Lindsey Horan in response. “We need to take pictures throughout the boat ride and share it with all our friends! #LindsandBean forever!”

            “I cannot believe Tobin Heath will not be with me on the return trip!” screamed Alex Morgan to herself. “At least she accompanied me on the boat ride earlier today.”

            Lindsey Horan quickly cajoled her parental friend Alex.

            “Don’t worry, Alex!” exclaimed Lindsey Horan. “Bean and I will accompany you in the back row, so we can take lovely selfies together!”

            “I don’t wanna make Tobin Heath jealous of me,” started Alex Morgan. “Let me quickly see if I can call Tobin over.”

            Alex Morgan whipped out her cellphone and called Tobin Heath. Fortunately, the Chocolate Factory had AT&T service and Tobin Heath answered the phone.

            “Hey Tobs! It’s Lex, and we are coming back to the Land of Chocolate via boat ride!” screamed Alex Morgan.

            “Oh, again?” replied Tobin Heath. “Where are you now? I’m stuck right here in the Land of Chocolate with Kelley and Meghan, and I don’t have a way out.”

            “It is very fun! We should ride the boat together!” replied Alex Morgan.

            “Okay! I will do my best to come!” exclaimed Tobin Heath.

            Tobin Heath informed Kelley O’Hara and Meghan Klingenberg about the news.

            “Kelley!” started Tobin Heath. “Lex wants me to join her for the boat ride back to the Land of Chocolate, and you don’t want to miss out!”

            “Sure, I want to meet Baby Horse there!” replied Kelley O’Hara. “You know Squirrel really loves her Baby Horse, right?”

            “I know, Kelley!” blushed Tobin Heath. “But I get to sit next to her on the return trip. Sorry, but she is my significant other.”

            “Sure, that’s fine with me!” replied Kelley, who respected Talex. “Squirrel has other best friends, too!”

            “And I get to ride on the boat ride too!” exclaimed Kling, who missed the boat ride earlier today.

            When Kelley O’Hara and Meghan Klingenberg got ready, Tobin Heath led the trio to a secret white door above the bridge. After Tobin Heath opened the door, revealing a bridge between the Nut Sorting Room and the Wonkavision Room, Tobin Heath realized she reached a dead end. There was no bridge between the white door and the bridge linking the two rooms.

            “How can this be?” pondered Tobin Heath. “I must find a way to get us onto the bridge so we can get to the Invention Room!”

            “I don’t know what to do,” started Kelley O’Hara. “It seems like Willy Wonka is preventing us from skipping areas around his chocolate factory.”

            When Tobin Heath cannot bear missing the boat ride with her significant other, she shed red tears onto the abyss in front of her. Suddenly, the red tears formed into a glowing bridge that connected to the bridge between the two rooms.

            “Quick!” screamed Tobin Heath, to Kelley O’Hara and Meghan Klingenberg. “Follow me as we glide through this glowing bridge before it disappears!”

             Tobin Heath and her two companions wasted no time crossing the bridge and hurried to the Nut Sorting Room. Upon entering the room, Tobin Heath noticed her cellphone ringing.

            “Hello Tobs! If you wanna join me on the boat ride back to the Land of Chocolate, hurry! We are leaving in five minutes!” screamed a female voice. It turned out to be her significant other, Alex Morgan.

            “Lex, I’m coming!” exclaimed Tobin Heath, running at full speed. “I need to get on the boat ride with you!”


	17. One Last Hurrah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The USWNT enjoy one final attraction in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory before it is time to go home.

            Tobin Heath and her two companions made it just in time, as Willy Wonka was just ready to load the dragon boat for the return trip to the Land of Chocolate. Larger than the boat that the USWNT rode earlier, this dragon boat had a capacity of eleven, which is perfect for all ten USWNT members and Willy Wonka himself: two rows that seat four and one row that seats three in the front. Five rows of Blue and Pink Oompa Loompas cheerfully row the dragon boat behind the four passenger rows.

            “I am so glad you made it just in time, Tobs!” exclaimed Alex Morgan, who kissed Tobin Heath in the cheek.

            “Why thanks, my Lex!” blushed Tobin Heath in response. “I also brought Kelley and Kling with me so that all ten of us could go on the boat ride!”

            “That is so sweet!” replied Alex Morgan. “All ten of us on the boat ride back to the Land of Chocolate, such a dream come true!”

            When the Oompa Loompas gave the signal to load the dragon boat, Lindsey Horan and Morgan Brian boarded the boat first, with Moe taking the leftmost seat in the third row, and Lindsey taking the seat next to her. Tobin Heath sat next to Lindsey Horan, and Alex Morgan sat in the rightmost seat, next to her significant other. Hope Solo, Krashlyn, and Carli Lloyd occupied the row in front of the other four USWNT members, and Willy Wonka, Kelley O’Hara, and Meghan Klingenberg occupied the front row.

            Immediately when the Oompa Loompas started the dragon boat, Morgan Brian already stood in awe the lovely candies around her.

            “So colorful are these candy beans that are around me!” exclaimed Morgan Brian, childishly. “Such dazzling colors and gorgeous sprinkles!”

            Morgan Brian immediately took out her cellphone and snapped a selfie with best friend Lindsey Horan, who admired the glowing soccer balls around the dragon boat.

            “We should just videotape this boat ride, my Bean!” blushed Lindsey Horan.

            “Of course, Linds!” replied Morgan Brian with a kiss.

            On three, Lindsey Horan and Morgan Brian shouted “Linds and Bean!” to Morgan Brian’s cellphone. Morgan Brian wanted to take a picture of her shoes stretched outside the dragon boat, but she knew safety was top priority and forgot about it.

            “You could just perch your shoes on my legs!” joked Lindsey Horan.

            Morgan Brian raised her glitter shoes on Lindsey Horan’s legs, and exclaimed, “Smile, everyone!”

            Alex Morgan flashed a peace sign while Tobin Heath blew her a kiss, her hand right behind Alex Morgan’s head. Lindsey Horan leaned her head back to avoid blocking Tobin Heath and getting photobombed.

            “Oh that’s a lovely Talex pose, Linds!” blushed Morgan Brian. “And you can see lovely pink hearts glowing in the background!”

            “Thank you for the lovely picture!” replied Tobin Heath. “Would you like me to take a picture of you two?”

            “Why thanks, Tobin!” chanted Lindsey Horan with a wink. “Bean and I have a great pose in mind as well!”

            Lindsey Horan proceeded to raise her legs on top of Morgan Brian’s hips, and Morgan Brian did her best “Vanna White” impression to reveal Lindsey Horan’s lovely flats shoes.

            “Oh the best picture of #LindsandBean!” blushed Lindsey Horan when she saw the picture. “We really have the best poses!”

            While the dragon boat glided along the pink chocolate trail, the USWNT members enjoyed their “fifteen minutes of fame”. Willy Wonka, who videotaped the boat ride, caught Hope Solo and Carli Lloyd holding their Golden Ball proudly.

            “Everyone,” started the USWNT captain. “Pass the Golden Ball around, so that we can all say we are all Golden Gals of Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory!”

            The ten USWNT members each raised the Golden Ball: LindsandBean had Hope Solo take a picture of them two holding the Golden Ball together, and Ashlyn Harris took a picture of Talex raising the Golden Ball. Willy Wonka then took a picture of Krashlyn, Hope Solo, Carli Lloyd, Kelley O’Hara, and Meghan Klingenberg each holding the Golden Ball, and then retrieved it.

            “Wait!” screamed Ali Krieger. “I want a picture of Ashlyn and I holding the Golden Ball on my cellphone!”

            “Since we don’t have enough time, I am unfortunately not able to honor your request. But you gals are in for a special treat: why not have ten Golden Balls instead of one?”

           “Sure, why not!” screamed Krashlyn in unison. The USWNT followed with a loud cheer and applause.

            Willy Wonka tossed the Golden Ball in the air so high that the USWNT feared that it would moonshot onto the dragon boat. Immediately, the Oompa Loompas wielded magic on the Golden Ball, and the trophy shattered into ten smaller Golden Balls, one for each member of the USWNT. Miraculously, each of the ten members of the USWNT caught the Golden Ball that was falling towards her.

            “And there you have it!” exclaimed Willy Wonka. “All ten of you Golden Gals get a Golden Ball just by visiting my coveted Chocolate Factory!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed the story. Hopefully you leave some final thoughts about this work.


	18. A Bittersweet Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the boat ride, and final thoughts.

            After an enchanting fifteen minutes, the dragon boat reached the waterfall separating the colorful tunnel and the Land of Chocolate. The USWNT screamed as the boat stormed through the waterfall and entered the Land of Chocolate. Morgan Brian could not believe her eyes.

            “Lindsey!” screamed Morgan Brian, when she saw the pipes. “The exact place where I shot up those pipes!”

            “You really had a tormenting adventure, Bean!” blushed Lindsey Horan in response. “Probably more fun than blowing up into millions of blueberries!”

            “Yeah, that was a heck of a ride up there, Linds!” replied Morgan Brian, as the dragon boat whizzed around the Land of Chocolate’s perimeter.

            “Welcome back to the Land of Chocolate!” addressed the factory owner. “We are back to where we started. It was such a pleasure to have all ten of you gals with me on this special day!”

            “Thank you so much!” replied Hope Solo and Carli Lloyd. “We are very excited to share this moment with you, and we look forward to coming back someday!”

            “You gals are cordially welcome to come back anytime, Carli!” blushed Willy Wonka. “An old factory owner loves company: he always makes sure that he gets to be with his best customers and comrades.”

            Willy Wonka took a selfie with the ten members of the USWNT, and then expressed his final advice to the team.

            “My Golden Gals, it is my very pleasure to spend this lovely day with all ten of you all, and I totally support any future endeavors that the USWNT take on. I totally agree that the USWNT is a very prestigious brand and everyone, whether he is a CEO or just a stay-home parent, should pay full respect to the USWNT. You gals are the perfect example of what it means to be golden, and you all deserve today’s Golden Ball!”

            The ten USWNT members each thanked Willy Wonka and gave the factory owner a cordial handshake. Immediately after the factory owner bid farewell, the USWNT spend the rest of the day inside the Land of Chocolate. Morgan Brian, who of course still wanted to play soccer inside the Land of Chocolate, continued to search for a soccer ball to play with.

            “Do not get into trouble again, Moe!” screamed Meghan Klingenberg, her impatient mother. “You almost lost your life here, and I do not want to see you get lost in those pipes again!”

            Lindsey Horan quickly hugged Morgan Brian and supported her.

            “In case you get lost in the Chocolate Factory, Bean,” started Lindsey Horan. “I will always be there for you.”

            “Aww... Lindsey!” blushed Morgan Brian, who immediately forget about soccer. “You are always there to support me, my best friend for three years!”

            “You are always my number one, Bean!” responded Lindsey Horan with a kiss. “We shall cherish our final moments together right here at Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory!”


	19. Home, Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reached the end of this story. The USWNT members definitely had a great time at the Chocolate Factory, but all good things must come to an end.

            When the USWNT were exhausted from a full-packed day at Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory, each member of the USWNT rested their legs on the soccer patches around the Land of Chocolate. Lindsey Horan rested next to her best friend Morgan Brian, while Alex Morgan laid between Kelley O’Hara and Tobin Heath. Hope Solo, Carli Lloyd, and Krashlyn rested next to one another while Meghan Klingenberg was all by herself. The USWNT closed their eyes and sank into a deep sleep. Everything appeared to be very peaceful around the Land of Chocolate...

            But suddenly, a loud horn woke up the ten USWNT members that were sleeping. The scene drastically changed: two “USWNT Sky Suites” have replaced the waterfall and the bridge that lead the USWNT to the Land of Chocolate at the very beginning of the tour. All of the chocolate on the perimeter turned into rows of stadium seats, and any trace of Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory disappeared from the horizon. The ten members of the USWNT that went to Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory have just returned home: the USWNT Soccer Bowl, a soccer stadium patterned from BC Place in Vancouver. Becky Sauerbrunn found co-captain Carli Lloyd still lying on the grass.

           “Good morning, and welcome home!” screamed Becky Sauerbrunn. “How was the Chocolate Factory?”

            “It is so hard to explain, Broon!” replied Carli Lloyd. “We may have spent an entire week at the place, and we had to endure several tragedies along the way.”

            “Aww, that’s exhilaratingly terrible!” replied Becky Sauerbrunn. “I hope everyone got home safe; we need everyone back so that we can begin initial preparations for the 2019 FIFA Women’s World Cup!”

            Morgan Brian was still sound asleep, but then woke up minutes later to a very shocking scene.

            “Lindsey!” screamed Morgan Brian. “I already miss Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory!”

            “Me too, Bean!” replied Lindsey Horan. “But I’m so glad we are home safe and sound!”

            “It was very fun when it lasted, Lindsey!” joked Morgan Brian. “I have enjoyed every single moment of the tour with you!”

            “It sure was a splendid time!” replied Lindsey Horan.

            Morgan Brian immediately shared the picture that she and Lindsey Horan took while they were on the dragon boat.

            “Lindsey, this picture will always go down as one of the best pictures we’ve taken in our three years living together!” exclaimed Morgan Brian.

            “And it will always be the highlight of the journey of #LindsandBean!” blushed Lindsey Horan in response.

            Alex Morgan spotted Lindsey Horan on the other side of the USWNT Soccer Bowl and waved at her.

            “Hey Lindsey!” exclaimed Alex Morgan, to her daughter. “I can tell you and Moe had a great time at Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory! I am proud to say that Tobin and I had a great eight-year anniversary while we’re on the tour and I am so glad you two are there to celebrate with us!”

            “It is always my pleasure, Alex!” replied Lindsey Horan. “Please tell Tobs about it!”

            “No problem! I’ll have her come over right now.”

            Alex Morgan immediately called Tobin Heath and Kelley O’Hara over. When Talley came over to meet LindsandBean, everyone cordially shook hands with each other and shared their sweet memories from the Chocolate Factory tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Notes: The story concludes with all members of the USWNT expressing their cherished memories that they all experienced while they were at the Chocolate Factory. After a good night's sleep, the USWNT return to the soccer field and continue practicing for future friendlies and tournaments.
> 
> I am also planning to make a sequel to USWNT and the Chocolate Factory. (It will be initially titled, “USWNT’s Chocolate Factory 2”.)   
>  The sequel will take place during late September 2016, after the NWSL season concluded with the Seattle Reign winning the championship over the Portland Thorns, and the Orlando Pride claiming third place after winning against the Houston Dash. (The Reign beat the Dash 3-1 in the 1-4 semifinal, while Portland narrowly bested Orlando, 4-3, in the 2-3 semifinal.)  
>  Willy Wonka, the famous factory owner, passed away in August of 2016, and Charlie Bucket took over as owner of the Chocolate Factory. Charlie invited the ten members of the USWNT for a special date with the new factory owner and two of his best friends, Violet Beauregarde and Veruca Salt. (Augustus Gloop and Mike Teevee were not invited since Charlie Bucket didn’t like them.)


End file.
